Dont go back
by superstar1030
Summary: Cat told Jade after the break up. What good that did. Bade with some Cade friendship on the side.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi so at first I had 2 stories but I'm combining them! Yay! **

Jade's Pov

"10" he didn't come. I reached for the handle. But I quickly backed away and ran towards my car. I started sobbing. I got to my house. I speeded to my room. And cried some more. I looked on my dresser there was a note. _Jade_

_I'm going out for the night. Left over food in the fridge…Maybe or not._

_-Mom_

Great! I prid my self off my bed and made myway down stairs. I opened the fridge. Yep no food. I went back to my room and changed into my silk black PJ pants and a black tank top. I was still crying when the door bell rang. Hoping it was Beck. I quickly fixed my hair and running make up and ran downstairs. I opened the door. It was Cat. "Hey" she said. "Hi" I replied coldly. "are you ok" she asked. "do you THINK I'm OK!" I yelled. "can I come in" she asked. I thought about it for a second. I really wanted to be alone right now but she was my best friend and wanted to make me feel better. I nodded. She came in and we sat on my couch. "what happened after I left" I asked. "you don't want to know" she said. "NO! I want to…I NEED to" I said

Cat's Pov

She was not going to like this. "he was a total jerk! HE WENT BACK TO PLAYING CARDS LIKE NOTHING EVER HAPPENED! And then Trina started flirting with him and he didn't even stop!

_Flash back. _

_We were playing cards. Trina rubbed agents beck. 10 minuets passed. "HOW COULD YOU GUYS!" I yelled. They all looked at me like I was crazy. "I AM VERY MAD AT ALL OF YOU! EXPESCAILY YOU BECK! Jade is our friend!" I yelled. "yeah but she called us not her friends except beck plus she called you her PET!" tori said. "I know but she didn't mean it! We are bff's and I'm going to confert her" I screamed and stormed out of the house._

_End of flash back_

"thanks cat" she said. Then started crying. "your welcome Jadey! But promise me 1 thing…you NEVER go back to Beck" I said I don't want him to hurt her ever again. She nodded. "can you sleep over tonight she asked. "of course you need me" I replied.

3 weeks later

Beck's Pov

3 weeks, 2 days, and 13 hours since Jade and I broke up. I have tried to say hi to her but she never replies. When we were at Cat's Mom's Bosses house I regretted protecting Cat when all jade had was a pillow. My heart sank when I saw Jade's face when she saw Trina kiss me. But most of all I regret not opening that door. That door at Tori's. I haven't been to Tori's since the break up because sight of that door will make me cry. (**look I know he went there for the Trina prank but lets pretend that happened somewhere else).** I was in sikawitz's class. Cat and Robbie just presented bad news in a way that seemed good. "now lets talk about the new play I'm directing" he said. "do I get to star in it" Jade asked. "now I think its about time I stared in one of sikawitz's plays" andre said. We all started to argue about it even Tori! Which doesn't make sense because she stars in everyone of his shows. He told us we were picking our own parts. He brought the box to Andre. "Tommy 10 year old identical twin brother to Carter". He brought the box to Tori "Carter 10 year old identical twin to Tommy" she said. He held out the box for Jade. "Nancy loving wife of astronaut Walter swain". He brought the box for me. I reached in grabbed the card and read. "Astronaut Walter Swain husband of Nancy". Jade's eyes widened from anger.

**First chapter up! What do you think? Review. I think the episode would be a lot better if Beck was Walter (but I still LOVED the episode)**

**-Lucy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Super super sorry about not updating. I had so many other ideas I totally forgot I was in the middle of this story! Ok so here it is.**

**I do NOT own Victorious**

Jade's Pov

Beck…BECK! He has to play my HUSBAND! And we have to kiss at the end **(I know Tori and Jade hugged but let's say it's a kiss) **I am so mad at Sikawitz right now! "You're no sleeping loser you are an astronaut" I said. "I love you" Beck said. ".you" I said uncomfortably. I mean I still love him but I don't want him to know plus he broke my heart. "STOP STOP!" Sikawitz yelled. "Tori Andre you were good you may leave now Beck Jade you two are single handedly ruining this play" he said. I rolled my eyes. "You two used to LOVE each other. If I did this play 3 weeks ago you would have been AMAZING!" Sikawitzs said. GREAT! I hate when people mention the break up because I start to tear up. I'm JADE WEST I DO NOT CRY IN PUBLIC! I tried to run off before I started crying but Beck grabbed my writ making me stay. "You two meet me at Nozu tonight at 7" Sikawitz said. "But why do we have to-" "NOZU &" then Sikawtiz left"

At Nozu

Beck's Pov

"OH look there's Jade, JADE!" sikawitz called to her. "Have fun on your date" he said. "WHAT DATE!" Jade said. "This date you two are going to stay here eat talk drink and giggle until the restaurant closes at midnight" he said. "Forget it I'm leaving" Jade said. I guess I was right she doesn't love me anymore no matter how much I love her. Sikawitz told us that he had spies and if we leave before midnight we fail. "COME ON jade just talk to me" I begged. She ignored me. "JADE!" I said. "Fine! I just have a question for you" she said. "Ok what is it" I asked. "How did you get in here" she asked. "I opened the door and walked in" I said. "WOW! You finally learned!" she said. "learned how to what' I asked. "TO OPEN DOORS!" she yelled. "Jade I'm sorry! I regret it so much!" I said. "Really" she said sarcastically. "Yes really! I LOVE you Jade I never stopped" I looked in her eyes. "I…I love you too, BUT YOU BROKE MY HEART!" she said. "I know and I am so, so sorry" then I kissed her she kissed back. "so will you give an idiot another chance" I said. she nodded. "Wait I can't" she said. "what! Why" I asked disappointed. "I promised Cat and if she finds out I broke a promise she will never forgive she is my best friend I can't lose her, but I can t loose you either" she said. "why don't we date in secret" I suggested. "do you really want to" she said. "no but its better then not dating you at all" I said. She smiled and kissed me.

**Ok there you go! I will update soon! Review! Ok bye- bye **

**-Lucy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so I thought of this today when I realized in the new slap video BECK IS WEARING HIS J NECKLACE! Enjoy the chapter.  
>I do NOT own victorious<strong>

Jade's Pov

"Babe wake up time to go to school" Beck said. I had stayed over last night. I got up and started to put my part of our matching necklaces on. "What are you doing" Beck said. "Curing cancer what does it look like I'm doing I'm putting my necklace on" I said. "JADE! People will suspect things" Beck said. "well how about be both wear them and we tuck them in our shirts" I said. Beck smiled and kissed me lightly. "you're a genius you know that" he said. "yup" I replied "come on lets get to school" I continued. We got to school. We got out of the car. "ok you go in first" Beck said to me I nodded and went in. I walked to my locker and Cat was there. "HI JADEY" Cat yelled. "WHAT!" I said. "I got us a double date tomorrow" she said. GREAT! "I cant" I said. "why your not dating anyone" she said. "I JUST CANT" I screamed. "but their really cute and please give me an answer" she started to cry. "cat. Please stop crying I'm sorry maybe I'm not completely over Beck yet" I said. She nodded understandingly and walked away. THANK GOD!

Beck's Pov

It was now Sikawitz's class and Jade was alone I the classroom since we have a 10 minuet passing period and it just started. I snuck up behind her and gave her a kiss on the head. She jumped. "GOD BECK! You scared me!" she said. I chuckled. "sorry". She sat down I sat down next to her. "what are you doing" she said. "sitting next to my girlfriend" I said. "people will wonder what is up remember" she said. right I sat behind her as the rest of the class came in and the bell rang I sent her a text

**To: Jade**

**From: Beck**

**Meet me the janitor's closet 4 lunch **

**To: Beck**

**From: Jade**

**C u there babe**

I smiled.

AFTER CLASS

"Hey guys I'm gonna eat lunch in the library today to finish a project" I said. I heard Jade talking to Cat. "But why can't you go to lunch with me!" "I CAN'T!" "PLEASE" "NO! I have to go to the library" she said. I met Jade in the closet. "Hey babe" I said. She kissed me. "Hi" she said. We sat down and started eating. Then Jade burst out. "This is hard!". "What?" I asked. "Secret dating" she said. "Don't worry in a week or so Cat will forget and we can tell everyone" I said. She nodded. "I kissed her "I miss not being able to do that in public" I said. "Want to hang tonight" she asked. "Studying at Tori's with Robbie and Cat" I said. She looked disappointed. "It won't go that late then I will pick you up ok?" I said. "ok" she said.

**So that is my explanation to why Beck had his J necklace on during that video. In the next chapter I will explain why it is not in his shirt! Please review! Thanks!**

**-Lucy**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi its been so long! A few more chapters and that's it. thanks for all the reviews!**

**I do NOT own Victorious**

Jade's Pov

Last night was great. I spent the night with Beck. I had missed it so much. He was driving me to school today. We walked in talking then once we were in we went to our lockers. Cat walked over to me with Vega. "what do you want" I said. "why were you talking to Beck" they wondered. SHOOT! I forgot it was a secret. "you didn't break the promise did you Jadey" Cat looked like she was about to cry. "NO! Beck and I decided to be mature and be friends but that's it" I lied. "OH OK! YEAH OUR GROUP IS BACK AS ONE!" Cat screamed. I sent a quick text to Beck telling him about being "just friends". I sat down I Sikawitz next to him. The class the same Vega did a scene and it was terrible Sikawitz was drinking coconut milk blablabla. The bell rang and I grabbed Beck's hand and pulled him with me to the grub truck. "Beck I want coffee" I demanded. "when don't you" he said. "what do you want to eat he asked when we were waiting in line. "I want…a salad…and coffee" I said. "one burrito, one salad and one black coffee with 2 sugars" he told Festus. We sat down I sat down next to him. He put his arm around me. I smiled. Our "friends" gave us a weird look. "what!" I snapped. "um its just you two broke up and…" Andre said. "SO! WE ARE JUST FRIENDS! Friends put their arms around each other WATCH!" I put my arm around Cat. "AWW I love you too Jadey!" Cat squealed. "and we are done with that!" I said taking my arm off her. "are you sure you are just friends?" Tori asked. "YES!" I said and stormed off. GOD THEESE PEOPLE WERE SO ANNOYING!

Beck's Pov

Great Jade ran off. "I'll go cool her down" I said and started getting up. "NO you don't have to she is not your girlfriend anymore" Robbie said. "yeah but I'm still her friend" I said. "let Cat do it she's Jade's best friend" Rex said. I didn't want to give anything away so I let cat go.

AFTER SCHOOL

We were practicing for the play. "you are no sleeping loser I love you". "I love you". Jade and I kissed. "Beck AMAZING! Jade you were so much more in character yesterday!" Sikawitz said. "I think you did great" I told her. She ignored me! "JADE!" I pulled her into the wings. "why are you ignoring me" I said. "maybe because my boyfriend didn't go after me today!" she said. "I was going to but Robbie stopped me" I said. "why would you listen to Robbie!" she exclaimed. "because I didn't want them to know. They would think I'm still your boyfriend" I said.

Tori's Pov

I was standing by the wings and I heard Beck and Jade talking. "They would think I'm still your boyfriend". "you ARE still my boyfriend" Jade said quietly "but I forgive you" she said. then I saw them KISS! Cat told me she made Jade promise not to go back to him and I was happy because that meant I could get Beck. Apparently they are still together. They came back on stage we redid the scene they did it perfectly. Their kiss lasted 5 seconds longer then it was supposed too! Man I cant wait to tell Cat.

I tried to make Tori as less mean as possible I mean I don't hate Tori but for this story she has to be kinda mean. REVIEW I tried to make Jade as less occ as possible sorry if she is

-Lucy


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi I'm back sorry for not updating sooner. I was really busy with school. Good news is school is over June 8 so then lots of updates on all my stories! **

**I do NOT own Victorious**

Cat's Pov

I on the Cat walk (hehe Cat walk) helping Sinjin and Berf with the lighting when Tori came running to me. "Cat Cat Cat come here NOW!" Tori said. "ooh are we going on an adventure?" I said. "yeah sure" Tori replied "remember that promise Jade made you about Beck" she continued. "yeah?" I said. "she broke it" Tori said. "no silly Jadey wouldn't do that" I said. She pulled me back stage and I gasped at the sight.

Jade's Pov

I was still kissing Beck when I heard little crying sounds. I turned around to see a sad Cat Valentine and next to her a smirking Tori Vega. "see Cat I told you" Vega said. Then Cat ran off crying. GREAT! "YOU! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" I yelled to Tori. "ME? I didn't break a promise to my Best Friend oh wait EX Best Friend. I growled at Tori then chased after Cat. I looked around the whole school then found her in the janitress closet. "Cat" I sat down next to her. "look I'm sorry." I said. "that's not gonna work this is bigger than sorry" she said. "Cat I love Beck but I love you too! We have been best friends since kindergarten and we still are but I can't afford to lose you or Beck" I said. "I made a promise I can't keep but here's one I will always keep we will always be best friends and NOTHING not even Beck can change that" I said. a big smile appeared on her face. "pinky swear?" Cat asked. "pinky swear" we hooked pinky's. "YEAH YOU AND BECK ARE A COUPLE AGAIN!" she exclaimed. I gave her a puzzled look. "I thought you don't like us dating" I said. "WHAT! Who could not like you as a couple! You two are ADORABLE together! I just didn't want you to get hurt again" she said. we got up and left the janitors closet.

THE NEXT DAY AT LUNCH

No one's Pov

Everything was back to normal. Beck and Jade were sitting at their regular table with Cat, Andre, Tori, Robbie, and Rex. "I still can't believe you two are back together. Its weird" Andre said. Jade rolled her eyes. "Yeah but I like it better this way" Beck said. He leaned in and gave them a kiss. They heard groans from their friends and other girls who liked Beck. "Ha-Ha" Jade said and kissed her boyfriend one more time.

**THE END! REVIEW. This story is over. *sad face but I will update my other stories AND there is a new Bade one on the way I'll give you a summery **

**After Hollywood Arts everyone became famous except Beck. Tori and Cat were singers, Andre was a music producer, Robbie was a comedian and Jade was a award winning actress and Beck he was a struggling actor doing anything to make some money. But what if he and Jade meet in the same place they (almost) broke up? On a game show.**

**So yeah that should be up within a week or so.**

**-Lucy**


End file.
